Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Altaïr
|- | style="color: }; background-color: }; border-left: }; border-right: }; border-bottom: }; padding: 10px;" valign="top" | Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite von Altaïr thumb|right|[[Benutzer Diskussion:Altaïr/Archiv|zum Archiv]] Benutzerseite Hi Altaïr ich hab schon mehrfach gesehen, das du deine Benutzerseite bearbeitet hast, konnte aber nie feststellen was du gemacht hast, die sieht nämlich immer genauso aus wie vorher. Könntest du mir sagen was genau du da gemacht hast Jango 12:16, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich will alle Seiten auf Rechtschreibung und Grammatik durchgehen. Damit mir auch kein Artikel entgeht, benutze ich die Spezialseite . Dort sind die Artikel durchnummeriert. Damit ich beim nächsten Mal auch immer weiß, bei welchem Artikel ich stehen geblieben bin, notiere ich mir immer die Nummer und den Artikelnamen auf meiner Benutzerseite. Da dies nur für mich gedacht ist, kommentiere ich es immer aus (siehe). Es wird also nicht auf der Benutzerseite angezeigt, sondern nur im Quelltext der Seite. Wenn du also wissen willst, wo ich gerade bin, musst du auf Seite bearbeiten gehen und nachgucken. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Altaïr 12:28, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ah das is ja cool danke für die Erklärung ich hab mich immer gewundert, danke nochmals Jango 12:29, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::: Hey sau cooles neues Babel. Kann ich mich da anschliessen? Boba 14:07, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Nur zu. Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Altaïr 18:06, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) KotOR II Bilder Hallo Altair! Ich hab gesehen, dass du verschiedene Bilder aus KotOR II hochgeladen hast. Da ich beim letzten Durchspielen von so ziemlich jedem Charakter einen Screenshot gemacht habe, bin ich im Besitz von Bilder mit viel besserer Qualität als die Wookieepedia. Wenn also ein Bild fehlt, erst bei mir nachfragen, OK? Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 15:01, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :OK. Finde ich gut, die Qualität lässt teilweise wirklich zu wünschen übrig. Das Spiel ist zwar auch schon etwas älter, aber so schlecht wie die Qualität auf einigen Screenshots ist, kann die Grafik auf guten Qualitätseinstellungen gar nicht sein. Ich denke das Beste ist, ich lege eine Liste der Bilder an die gebraucht wird, und gebe sie dir dann. Ist besser als wenn ich wegen jedem einzelnen Bild eine Anfrage stelle. Altaïr 15:06, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Stimmt. Ich wollte mich in nächster Zeit mal mit Jango und Boba absprechen, wer welche Artikel übernimmt. Vielleicht willst du bei der Liste dann mitmachen? Ben Kenobi Admin 15:20, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Gerne, wen ich was helfen kann. Altaïr 15:22, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich hab jetzt mal eine Liste erstellt, wo ich meine "Ansprüche" bereits eingetragen habe. → Jedipedia:Projekte/Knights of the Old Republic/KotOR I & II Personenliste Ben Kenobi Admin 15:53, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Da ich leider keines der Spiele habe, kann ich keine Artikel schreiben. Aber ich werde mir die bereits vorhandenen Artikel und die die hoffentlich bald entstehen werden der Reihe nach vornehmen und überarbeiten. Wie soll das jetzt eigentlich genau mit den neuen Bildern funktionieren? Ersetzt du grundsätzlich die alten Bilder bei allen Artikeln oder wird das von Fall zu Fall entschieden? Außerdem wäre da noch eine Sache, die ich im Abschnitt Freja Covell bereits Modgamers gefragt habe. Die Wookieepedia hat für Bilder aus den Computerspielen eine extra Vorlage, da diese Rechte ja eigentlich bei LucasArts und nicht bei Lucasfilm liegen. Wenn wir das auch mehr differenzieren wollen, wäre dies vielleicht ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt, wenn sowieso alles überarbeitet wird. Gruß Altaïr 17:50, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Man muss es mit dem Differenzieren ja auch nicht übertreiben. LucasArts ist ja quasi eine Tochtergesellschaft von LucasFilm. Ich ersetze nur die Bilder, die eine schlechte Qualität haben oder viel zu klein sind - was im Normalfall auf alle WP-Bilder zutrifft. Sowas können wir ja ganz leicht umgehen, indem ihr mich erst fragt! Bild:;-).gif Falls du ein Bild vermisst, dann schreib in die Liste einfach einen entsprechenden Verweis hinter den fertigen Artikel und ich versuche ein entsprechendes Bild aufzutreiben. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:16, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::OK, werde ich machen. Altaïr 22:38, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich habe grad das neue Bild bei Benok gesehen. Sie wirklich gut aus, kein Vergleich zu denen aus der Wookieepedia. ::::::::P.S. Ich wollte dich noch fragen, ob ich dich auf meine Freundesliste eintragen darf? Gruß Altaïr 22:47, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Frag nicht, mach einfach. Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 23:18, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Danke. Altaïr 23:19, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) Paswort für die Jedipedia knacken & Neues Design der Benutzerseiten Vos gab an, sein kleiner Bruder häte sein Passwort geknackt. Da dies von den Leuten hier nicht sofort ausgeschlossen wurde, frage ich mich, wie man so was denn überhaupt macht? E.B 10:11, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Vielleicht einfach ausprobieren. Die meisten werden wohl keinen kryptischen Code nehmen, sondern irgendeinen Namen oder eine (Telefon)nummer; halt irgendwas was man sich gut merken kann. Altaïr 10:13, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Es gibt die Möglichkeit sich ein eintagepasswort schicken zu lassen, damit gehts, man kann das Passwort sogar dann ganz umändern. Beispielsweise man hat sein PW vergessen holt sich ein Eintagepaswort und gibt dass dann als PW in Einstellungen an. Dann kann man sich ein neues PW aussuchen. Versteht ihr. PS Wie sieht denn deine Disku aus Altair, ist ja krass, wie hast denn das geschafft. Boba 19:56, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Auf Wikipedia ist das fast gang und gäbe. Hab heute mal ein bisschen mit meinem dortigen Account rumgespielt und ausprobiert und es anschließend auf diese Seiten hier angewendet. Mal gucken, was man noch so alles machen kann. Altaïr 19:59, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Nun, nach allem, was ich sehe, ist es auf alle Fälle verdammt kompliziert! Bild:;-).gif MfG Kyle 20:00, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich habs auch nicht gleich durchschaut. Bild:;-).gif Altaïr 20:02, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Das macht dich sympathisch :) Hast du eigentlich ICQ? MfG Kyle 20:18, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) p.s.: Das mit dem Einfügen von Kommentaren klappt irgendwie nicht richtig. :::::::Leider nein. :::::::Das mit den Kommentaren funktioniert. Du hast den Kommentar jedoch außerhalb des Rahmens geschrieben, daher erschien er ganz oben auf der Seite. Altaïr 20:22, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::Meinst du das? Ich hab auf das Plus im Rahmen geklickt. Kyle 20:26, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Nö. Wenn du diesen Abschnitt hier bearbeitest um einen Kommentar zu schreiben, kannst du ein paar Zeilen darunter dieses Zeichen hier sehen → |-''' . Das markiert das Ende des Rahmens. Wenn du deinen Kommentar darunter schreibst, ist er außerhalb des Rahmens und erscheint daher ganz oben auf der Seite. Altaïr 20:34, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Hm, dachte eigentlich, mit dem Plus neben "Diskussion" landet das automatisch an der richtigen Stelle. Na gut, dann eben mit "Bearbeiten". Ich mach Schluss, mach's gut! MfG Kyle 20:38, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Da funktioniert doch noch nicht alles so wie es soll. Muss wohl noch ein bisschen rumprobieren. Dann schönen Abend noch. Gruß Altaïr 20:44, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Bis ich das Problem gelöst habe, nehme ich die Funktion erstmal raus. Altaïr 20:48, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja, das ist vielleicht besser. Ich bin aber sicher, du kriegst das noch geregelt. ;-) MfG Kyle 16:52, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hi, Altaïr, darf ich dieses absolut krasse Desing auch auf meiner Benutzerseite verwenden??? Grüße--Commander Gree_23 17:50, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nur zu. Falls du Hilfe benötigst sag bescheid. Altaïr 15:43, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke, danke. Darf ich dich auf meine Freundeliste setzen????MfG--Commander Gree_23 09:44, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich hab da ein Problem mit dem Desing. Der Rahmen auf der rechten Seite wird nicht angezeigt. Bitte um Hilfe--Commander Gree_23 10:08, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Klar darfst du. Ich werde dann dasselbe machen. Als ich eben geguckt habe war der Rahmen da; ich gehen mal davon aus dass du das Problem inzwischen in den Griff bekommen hast Gruß Altaïr 12:57, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Daalas Feldzug Hallo Altaïr! Du bietest Moddi und den anderen ja immer Hilfe bei den Typos an, könntes t du mir vielleicht bei Daalas Feldzug ein bisschen helfen? Formulierungen, Rechtschreibfehler und sowas? Gruß, --Garm Bel Iblis 21:56, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Werde ich im Laufe des heutigen Tages gerne machen. Gruß Altaïr 01:46, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank, Altaïr. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 12:57, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::So, ich hab ihn mir mal durchgesehen und ein paar Schen korrigiert. Sieht aber jetzt schon gut aus. Wird bestimmt mindestens lesenswert. Gruß Altaïr 14:53, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Der Artikel ist aber exzellent nominiert^^. Wie wirst du denn stimmen? Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 17:06, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Da hab ich wohl nicht richtig geguckt. Bild: ;-).gif Ich bin mir noch unschlüssig. Die Kritikpunkte der anderen beziehen sich ja vor allem auf das inhaltliche, und da hab ich bei diesem Thema überhaupt keine Ahnung. Nun ja, es sind ja noch 8 Tage nach. Ich werde gucken was sich in dieser Zeit noch tut und dann darüber nachdenken. Im Zweifelsfall, und falls es nicht klappen sollte, einfach eine lesenswert Kandidatur, die sollte auf jeden Fall hinhauen. Altaïr 19:04, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Neu-Plympto Hey und danke, dass du meinen Rechtschreibfehler in Neu-Plympto aufgebessert hast da ich gerade viel am überbessern war. MfG, Darth Kenobi 13:50, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem. Ich bin der Meinung, dass jemand der gerade einen Artikel schreibt sich voll auf den kreativen Teil konzentrieren sollte und nicht durch solche "Kleinigkeiten" wie Rechtschreibung abgelenkt werden sollte. Das kann man hinterher tun, wie du es machen wolltest. Zur Entlastung der anderen Autoren gucke ich aber zwischendurch schon immer Mal drüber. Also, falls ich dir nochmal behilflich sein kann, kannst du dich ja melden. Gruß Altaïr 13:57, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Danke, dass du ,mir bzw.auch anderen hilfst, da wir nicht auf alles achten können. MfG, Darth Kenobi 14:19, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bilder aus Comics mit Sprechblase Hallo Altair, ist es notwendig die Texte aus den Sprechblasen von Bildern aus Comics zu entfernen? Das war eine Schweinearbeit die doppelten Bilder zu löschen. Bild:;-).gif Außerdem ist es doch ganz witzig die Texte zu lesen. Gruß Premia Admin 15:00, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Irgendwie bin ich auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass es so besser wäre. Weiß auch nicht genau warum, aber hier sind ziemlich viele Bilder, in denen kein Text mehr steht, daher dachte ich dass bei denen, die Text enthalten, nur vergessen wurde ihn zu entfernen. Ich habe jetzt auch nur den englischen Text entfernt. Dort wo deutscher drin war, hab ich ihn gelassen. Könnte man sicherlich drüber diskutieren, ob es sinnvoll und notwendig ist. Gruß Altaïr 15:49, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) bearbeiten + Hallo nochmal, '''bearbeiten + funktioniert auf deiner Disku leider nicht richtig. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:03, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich weiß. Wenn man mit dem + einen neuen Beitrag erstellt wird dieser unter dem Befehl eingefügt, der den Rahmen um den Text wieder schließt. Ich wollte mir die ganze Sache noch mal ansehen, hatte aber bisher weder Zeit noch richtig Lust dazu. Mal gucken. Altaïr 15:51, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Thrawn Feldzug Guten Tag.. es wird nochmal um deine Mitarbeit verlangt. Der Thrawn Feldzug, zwar noch nicht fertig aber schon umfangreich müsste mal drüber geschaut werden. Außerdem es währe gut wenn du dir irgend einen der gängigen Messanger Programme zulegen würdes... ICQ weil das hier so ziemlich alle haben währe anzuraten. --Modgamers 13:51, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab ihn mir jetzt nur Mal kurz angesehen und die gröbsten Fehler verbessert. Ich werde ihn nachher nochmal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen und die weitere Entwicklung verfolgen. Falls ich dir sonst irgendwie helfen kann, lass es mich wissen. :Zum Messenger: Ich habe bisher keines dieser Programme, da ich sie schlichtweg für Zeitverschwendung halte. Was meine Freunde angeht, ziehe ich den persönlichen Kontakt oder ein Telefonat vor. Für Jedipedia reichen mir die Diskussionsseiten, da ich sowieso nicht so stark in die Diskussionen involviert bin. Sollte es doch Mal etwas umfangreicheres zu besprechen geben, kann man mich auf der Diskussionsseite darum bitten, in den IRC zu kommen. Ich denke, dass die Möglichkeiten, die dieser bietet ausreichen sollten. Und erreichbar bin ich so auch fast immer. Auch wenn ich hier grad nicht arbeite, schaue ich, wenn ich zu Hause bin, doch alle paar Stunden, ob es eine neue Nachricht für mich gibt. Hinzu kommt, dass ich sowieso nicht weiß, wie stark ich hier in Zukunft mitarbeiten kann, da im August meine Ausbildung beginnt und ich mich erstmal auf diese neue Situation einstellen und meine bisherigen Aktivitäten daran anpassen muss. Gruß Altaïr 14:21, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Du willst ja mitarbeiten... oder ? Und du wohnst in HH und du hast frei :D... wie wäre es wenn wir uns mal treffen? Wenn du Grootmoor gehst, müsstest du doch ein Jesper kennen oder nich ?--Modgamers 16:19, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich würde gerne mitarbeiten. Ja, ich wohne in Hamburg und habe gerade frei, jedenfalls bis Anfang August, wenn meine Ausbildung losgeht. Einen Jesper kenne ich leider nicht. Welcher Jahrgang/Stufe ist er denn? Altaïr 16:23, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hat auch grad fertig.. und ich meine der gehr auf Grootmoor... da ich ja noch bis mitte Oktober chillen kann triffsts sich ja gut... --Modgamers 16:25, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Als Quellen hab ich leider nur die Thrawn-Trilogie zur Hand, und die müsste ich vorher zumindest einmal überfliegen. Altaïr 16:34, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Besonders stressig wirds sdann später mit all den kleinen Schlachten grad im letzten Buch, da könnt ich hilfe brauchen, grad um die chronologisch zu sortieren. --Modgamers 16:37, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe im Moment leider auch nicht so viel Zeit, da ich sehr viel mit meinen Freunden unternehme. Aber ich werde mir die Thrawn-Trilogie nochmal vornehmen und mir nebenbei Notizen machen. Meinetwegen können wir festlegen, dass ich mich vor allem die Schlachten im letzten Buch konzentriere, dann hast du auch noch genügend Freiraum für die Handlung davor. :Wie ausführlich sollen sie denn behandelt werden. Bekommen sie dann noch einen extra Artikel und im Feldzug-Artikel gibt es nur eine Zusammenfassung? Altaïr 16:46, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wie wäre es wenn wir uns halt mal treffen ? Kennst du das Arktis Eiscafe in Bramfeld (da müsste es eigentlich sein). Wandsbecker Strasse Ecke Haldesdorfer... Da is auch ne Bushaltestelle. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns da mal treffen ? --Modgamers 00:00, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das Eiscafe kenne ich (vom sehen her). Natürlich können wir uns mal treffen. Wann hättest du denn Zeit? Altaïr 14:44, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bis ca. mitte Oktober.. weil da könnte die Uni beginnen ^^ --Modgamers 16:54, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe noch die nächste Woche frei, allerdings kann ich erst am Montag sagen, an welchen Tagen ich Zeit habe. Danach, wenn die Ausbildung losgeht, wahrscheinlich nur am Wochenende. Altaïr 19:23, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Tut mir leid, dass ich mich diese Woche nicht mehr gemeldet habe. Ich war fast die gesamte Woche auf einer LAN-Party bei einem Freund und hatte danach noch ein paar dringende Sachen zu erledigen. Ich hoffe wir finden trotzdem in den nächsten Wochen noch eine Gelegenheit uns zu treffen. Gruß Altaïr 13:40, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Tahiri Veila Sei gegrüßt Meister der Rechtschreibung ;) Ich habe eine Bitte an dich und zwar wärest du zeittechnisch in der Lage, den obigen Artikel in Punkto Rechtschreibung zu überprüfen? Um dir die Suche zu ersparen, habe ich ihn verlinkt. Viele Grüße Boba 17:11, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Mach ich sofort. Gruß Altaïr 17:12, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Hab ihn einmal von allen groben Rechtschreibfehlern befreit. Ich denke eine Lesenswert Kandidatur ist angebracht. Allerdings habe ich gesehen, dass es noch einen unbearbeiteten Abschnitt gibt, den du vielleicht noch füllen möchtest. Ich frage mich aber, ob es wirklich nötig ist bei "Hinter den Kulissen" so viele Beispiele für Personen mit dem Namen Tahiri zu geben, die mit Star Wars eigentlich gar nichts zu tun haben. Gruß Altaïr 17:37, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Mag sein, aber ich bin ja auch noch nicht ganz fertig, die Junior Jedi Knights Reihe kommt da noch rein und ein paar Teile von Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter, die HdK Infos sind dazu da, da die ja in einem exzellentem Artikel vorhanden sein müssen ;) Ich danke dir jedenfalls, dass du die Rechtschreibung überarbeitet hast. Wenn ich deine Hilfe ein weitere Mal benötige, dann melde ich mich :) Viele Grüße Boba 17:41, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Hallo Altair, ich hoffe du hast im moment nicht allzuviel um die Ohren :), weil ich ich gerne beitten möchte meine Artikel nochmals auf Rechtschreibung zu überprüfen, ich bin nämlich fast fertig. Danke schon mal im Vorraus Boba 13:46, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Mach ich gleich mal. Ich hoffe, ich habe während der Ausbildung noch genügend Zeit um Abends hier noch ein bisschen zu arbeiten. Altaïr 18:37, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe beim Artikel mal alle Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler korrigiert, die ich beim Überlesen finden konnte. Wenn ich nächste Woche Zeit habe, lese ich ihn mir noch einmal genauer durch. ::Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Scrollbox am Ende des Textes nicht funktioniert. Ich habe mal ein wenig damit rumgespielt, leider ohne großen Erfolg. Ich würde aber sagen, dass das Problem an der Vorlage liegt. Eventuell solltest du dich da noch einmal mit Ben in Verbindung setzen. ::So wie ich das Überblicken kann, ist der Artikel inzwischen gut genug für eine Exzellent-Kandidatur. Bild: ;-).gif Gruß Altaïr 20:18, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich habe die Scrollbox mal herausgenommen. Anscheinend lag das Problem daran, dass es zu wenig Quellen sind, so dass es gar nicht notwendig ist zu scrollen. Wenn noch welche dazukommen kann sie ja wieder rein, aber im Moment ist sie überflüssig. Altaïr 16:00, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ysanne Isard (Klon) Isz zwar net der Feldzug, doch ich wollt ich dich fragen ob du nochmal diesen, fast lesenswerten Artikel bearbeiten könntenst, wenn du mit deinem Fertig bist. --Modgamers 18:12, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich muss jetzt gleich weg, aber heute Abend werde ich ihn mir noch angucken. Gruß Altaïr 18:15, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::So, hab ein paar Sachen korrigiert. Ich denke ich werde mal mit Pro stimmen. Altaïr 22:18, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Dankeschön --Modgamers 22:22, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Quellen nicht vergessen steht alles in der Überschrift... --Modgamers 12:41, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Tja, wenn das Mittagessen schon auf dem Tisch steht sollte man halt nicht noch mal schnell was schreiben ... Danke. Gruß Altaïr 14:02, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Moin Altaïr, ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, das du deinem Artikel zu Mota noch die Quellen eintragen musst. Moddi meinte mit der nachricht das du sie nachtragen solltest Jango 18:00, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Sklaven Und, wie findest du meinen Artikel bis jetzt? E.B 16:30, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde den Artikel schon recht gut. Er behandelt auf jeden Fall ein wichtiges Thema, das sich, wie wir hier sehen, nicht nur auf unsere reale Welt beschränkt. Und nun zu ein paar Verbesserungsvorschlägen: ::Das Sklaven häufig auch ein Statussymbol sind und den Reichtum ihres Besitzers zeigen hast du bereits geschrieben, ich würde diese Tatsache allerdings bereits in der Einleitung an der Stelle wo du schreibst, dass sie für ihren Besitzer manchmal lediglich den Wert lebender Ware haben, kurz erwähnen, da dies ja auch ein häufiger Grund für den Besitz von Sklaven ist. ::Ferner wären vielleicht einige Listen ganz gut, in denen bekannte Sklaven (und eventuell ihr Schicksal wenn es sich kurz auf den Punkt bringen lässt), Sklavenhalter und Planeten sowie Völker bei denen die Sklavenhaltung üblich war, kurz und übersichtlich aufgelistet sind. Aber über diesen Punkt kann man sicher diskutieren, wie er am Besten zu realisieren ist. Einige dieser Dinge hast du ja bereits fest in den Text integriert. ::Eventuell wäre ein kurzer Abschnitt über bestimmte Spezies, wie die Twi'lek, die ja besonders häufig als Sklaven verkauft wurden, angebracht. ::Ich weiß nicht genau, ob man Sklaventum mit Zwangsarbeit gleichsetzen kann, auch wenn es recht viele Parallelen aufweist. Hier könnte eventuell Wikipedia weiterhelfen. Wenn beides auf etwa dasselbe hinausläuft wäre meines Erachtens auf jeden Fall noch ein Abschnitt über die Rakata und den Bau der Sternenschmiede erforderlich, da die Rakata eines der ersten bekannten Völker waren, die in großem Umfang Zwangsarbeiter von eroberten Welten einsetzten. Aber wie gesagt, auch hier kann man diskutieren, ob dies in den Artikel gehört. :::Wenn mir sonst noch was einfällt, ergänze ich die Liste. Altaïr 16:57, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Dazu habe ich nicht genügend Quellen. Und ein eigener Abschnitt für die Twilek würde meiner Meinung nach den Textaufbau negativ beeinträchtigen. Über die Rakata habe ich gar nichts. Ich glaube, ich gebe den Artikel jetzt schon frei und erspare mir das einsetzen von Bildern, wenn der eh noch von anderen Leuten, die mehr Quellen haben, so umgewälzt wird. E.B 17:01, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du den Artikel freigibst wäre es vielleicht sinnvoll, die offene Frage mit den Rakata auf der Diskussionsseite des Artikels zur Diskussion zu stellen, damit sich jemand damit beschäftigt. Altaïr 17:05, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mach ich. E.B 17:07, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Treffen Hoffe du bist bald mal wieder da... --Modgamers 18:15, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja, endlich mal wieder. Die letzte Woche war so anstrengend und vollgepackt, dass ich einfach nicht dazu gekommen bin, hier mal reinzuschauen. Ich hoffe in den nächsten Wochen habe ich wieder öfters Zeit. Habe ich irgendetwas Wichtiges verpasst? Altaïr 19:47, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Irini Ich habe gerade gemerkt, dass du den Artikel Irini seit über einem Monat UC hast, ohne etwas daran zu tun. Hast du den vergessen? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:43, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :P.S: Bei New Apsolon (Planet) übrigens auch. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:55, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Hi Altaïr ! Ich hab da ne Frage: Ich möchte auf meiner Benutzerseite dieses Bild ganz oben, über der Schrift einfügen doch da geht nur die Schrift neben dem Banner. Könntest du mir helfen ?? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 09:43, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) Hi Altair Auf deiner Benutzerseite das mit Freunde in der Jedipedia bist da selber darauf gekommen. Oder gefiel dir das, was bei mir mal gemacht habe. --Vos 15:43, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) Tabs Hi Altaïr!! Es haben mich zwei Benutzer gefragt, ob sie dieses absolut krasse Desing für ihre Benutzerseite haben können. Erlaubst du das?? MfG--CC Gree disku 14:07, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Rückkehr Tag wollt mal wissen ob du noch lebst... und ob du vielelicht zurückkommst. Ist ja nun schon nen halbes Jahr vergangen seit deinem letzten Besuch. --Modgamers 12:29, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Bist immer noch einer der bekannten Nutzer, schließlich hast du immer noch über 5000 Edits. Eventuell findest du ja wieder zurück in die Community. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 18:39, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) Bildquelle/-lizenz Hallo Altaïr, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes I love jedipedia de.jpg + Datei:28 Chara Kampfanzug II JPG 2.JPG. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite love jedipedia de.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:00, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) |-